This invention relates to devices for separating oxygen from more complex gasses such as air which contains oxygen, and delivering the separated-oxygen at an elevated pressure for use immediately, or for storage and use later. More particularly, the invention relates to solid state electrochemical devices for separating oxygen from more complex gasses to produce the desired oxygen and delivering the oxygen at elevated pressures up to and exceeding 2000 psig.
It is well known, and has been demonstrated, that oxygen can be removed from more complex gasses, such as air, by an electrochemical process of ionizing the oxygen molecules, transporting the oxygen ions through a solid electrolyte and reforming the oxygen molecules on an opposite electrolyte surface. An electrical potential is applied to a suitable catalyzing electrode coating applied to the surface of the electrolyte which is porous to oxygen molecules and which acts to disassociate oxygen molecules into oxygen ions at its interface with the electrolyte. The oxygen ions are transported through the electrolyte to the opposite surface, which is also coated with a catalyzing electrode and electrically charged with the opposite electrical potential that removes the excess electrons from the oxygen ions, and oxygen molecules are reformed. However, current oxygen generating systems are unable to deliver high pressure oxygen above 1200 psi. Thus, a need exists in the art for a system and a method which provides a high pressure oxygen. Another need exists in the art for an oxygen generating system which can use contaminated air which is contaminated, for example, with biological agents and/or other toxic substances.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an electrochemical oxygen generating system which can provide high-pressure oxygen.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electrochemical oxygen generating system which can provide oxygen at pressures up to 2000 psi.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a heat exchange system which can regulate the temperature of oxygen generating modules during oxygen production.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a control system for controlling oven chamber temperatures.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a unique mounting and electrical interconnection structure for supporting the oxygen generating modules and provide electrical power thereto.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an oxygen generating system capable of using contaminated air and capable of filtering the contaminated air and providing breathable high purity oxygen gas.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an oxygen generating system capable of using air contaminated with biological agents and/or other toxic substances and capable of generating breathable high purity oxygen gas.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method of sealing a ceramic tube to a ceramic module to allow each to thermally expand and contract without cracking.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by an electrochemical oxygen generating system including an oven chamber having a fresh air inlet and a depleted air outlet, at least one ceramic oxygen generating module located in the oven chamber and having an oxygen outlet, a heater mounted in the oven chamber, a heat exchanger positioned between the fresh air inlet and the oven chamber, and a controller for providing electrical power to the at least one ceramic oxygen generating module and for controlling the heater.
The proposed invention is suitable for, but is not limited to, the delivery of high purity oxygen for many medical, semiconductor and industrial applications as well as the filtration of chemical and biological agents in civil and military environments.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an electrochemical oxygen generating system capable of utilizing an air supply that contains chemical and/or biological contaminants including an oven chamber having an air inlet from the air supply and a depleted air outlet, at least one ceramic oxygen generating module located in the oven chamber and having an oxygen outlet, a heater mounted in the oven chamber, a heat exchanger positioned between the fresh air inlet and the oven chamber, and a controller for providing electrical power to the at least one ceramic oxygen generating module and for controlling the heater, wherein oxygen gas provided to the oxygen outlet is free of the chemical and/or biological contaminants.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein the preferred embodiments of the invention are shown and described, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description thereof are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.